Control
by wrestlingjesus
Summary: Dolph not being able to wrestle took a toll on his ego and he feels likes he's got absolutely no control at all. Zack's going to change that. explicit slash, m/m, sub/dom, coaching, spanking, orgasm denial.


Dolph loved to be in control, he craved the rush in his veins when he was calling the shots, it was like a drug for him, and without it he felt utterly useless. Now his current story line left him not wrestling and sitting at home with his injured boyfriend for a little bit and Dolph was sure he was going to go insane with this time he had on his hands. Dolph was known as the show off, the man, the guy who could open his mouth and back it up, wrestling was his second love. Being out of action meant missing out on opportunities, one less chance for him to be in control and he hated it. His agitation levels rose and he was short tempered and everything set him off, he wasn't the only one who noticed this, Zack saw it and felt it when they were alone. Dolph wasn't himself and the only person who would be able to bring him back would be Zack, and he knew just how it do it.

Zack knew Dolph like the back of his hand and vice versa, if it was control Dolph wanted, control was what he would get. Zack, being naturally submissive knew just what to do to get Dolph out of this funk, it would just take a few beers and in no time at all he would back to his old self and it wasn't like either of them were doing anything they didn't enjoy.

* * *

"Drink with me?", Zack asked as he pulled the box of beer from the fridge, the bottles clanking loudly inside,

"Huh? oh no thanks, I'm fine", Dolph shrugged and slumped back on the couch, a low sigh escaping him, Zack rolled his eyes and carried the box with him to the couch, sitting it on the coffee table then flopping on the couch next to Dolph,

"C'mon, just one beer, they're cold like you like them.. please?", he pouted, scooting closer to Dolph, nuzzling his head in the crook of Dolph's neck. Dolph groaned and shook his head,

"Fine, one beer", he smiled and pulled two bottles from the box, handing one to Zack then opening his.

"Just one, yeah right..", Zack scoffed and took a drink from his beer, "you can never do just one", he added,

"What are you saying?", Dolph smirked, leaning back against the couch,

"I'm saying that you can't just drink one beer, in fact I put money or better yet, I put my ass on it that you will out drink me by at least six beers", Zack said with a cocky grin, Dolph raised his eye brows and shrugged,

"Fine, if I drink six more beers including this one, loser bottoms", he nodded, sitting his beer down, "have fun on top, baby", he winked looking back at the TV.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and neither bottle has been moved, Zack felt his lips drying but he would have to wait Dolph out, but fuck if he couldn't feel his lips cracking. Occasionally licking them he noticed Dolph doing the same thing,

"Getting thirsty?", Zack teased,

"Me? Nope. You?", Dolph shrugged nonchalantly,

"Not one bit, you hungry?", Zack asked, pulling out his phone, and dialing, "Yeah, can I get two dozen of your hot wings, a pepperoni pizza, and six bread sticks. thirty minuets, no problem." He hung up his phone and sat it on the coffee table, looking back at Dolph who shot him a disapproving look,

"Two dozen hot wings? That's cheating", He laughed,

"No one made rules, babe", Zack shrugged, eyeing his beer, "fuck it, I can't feel my lips", he sighed and took a large drink from his bottle then sat it down, sighing in relief, then looking back at Dolph who shook his head.

"Oh fuck off, I have to pee", Zack rolled his eyes and got off the couch, he walked around the corner and stopped, peeking around to see if Dolph would move, and sure enough the blond took a drink just as big, if not bigger then his own. Giving himself enough time to make it look real he walked back into the room and sat down,

"I'll get dinner toni- YOU DRANK!", he faked surprised and pointed at the bottle,

"What!? No I didn't you switched them!?", Dolph shook his head and laughed,

"I was in the bathroom, you drank ha!", Zack laughed out, hearing Dolph curse him beneath his breath.

* * *

Their dinner came and the two sat in front of the television, staring each other down as they reached for hot wings, biting into them, the hot sauce oozing onto their tongues, tears forming in Dolph's eyes,

"hot?", Zack smirked, taking a second bite of his wing,

"Nope, I bit down on my tongue", Dolph shrugged,

"Right", Zack smirked picking up another wing.

Wing after wing both men were feeling the pain, their mouths stinging and they were panting so heavily as if they had just wrestled thirty minuets, finally Dolph drank the last of his first beer and pulled another one out, Zack did the same, they both look an equal drink and sighed,

"fuck", Zack sighed, wiping his hand on a napkin,

"Don't wimp out on me now", Dolph smirked then rubbed his eyes, Zack's eyes widened at the missive mistake his boyfriend had just made, "FUCK! SHIT! JESUS", Dolph cried, reaching for Zack,

"Why did you rub your eye!?", Zack yelled and pulled Dolph from the couch, "you fucking idiot, follow me", he said and he led Dolph to their bathroom, "let me get water on them" he said as he turned on the shower and pulled the head down. Squirting the cold water into his boyfriend's face, getting the hot sauce off of his face and soaking him in the process. Finally Dolph opened his eyes and sighed, "The shower really!?", he scoffed at sat up.

"You got a better idea?", Zack laughed helped Dolph up, shaking his head, he led him back to the bedroom and sat Dolph on the bed,

"What's wrong?", Dolph asked rubbing a town over his head,

"Nothing, I just know how you hated not being at work so I planned this so you'd have some control over the night, but then you got sauce in your eye and I'm sorry", Zack sighed as he wiped a towel over his face then threw it down.

Dolph looked up at Zack and smiled, grabbing his hand he pulled him onto the bed and kissed him, "I love you so much, you know that?", he nodded, resting his head against Zack's "I can't believe that you'd do this for me?", he smiled, running his thumb along Zack's jaw,

"Well, I love you, so when you're happy, I'm happy", Zack shrugged and pulled away from Dolph, standing off the bed, "and if you want to be in control, I'll give you control", he nodded, looking down at Dolph.

"I like the way you think", Dolph smirked, biting down on his bottom lip.

* * *

Giving Dolph control was the sexiest thing in Zack's opinion, he even go as far as say the sexiest thing in the world, but he was bias and there wasn't much Dolph did that Zack didn't find sexy. The look in his eyes, the husky tone in his way when it lowered, the smug grin on his face when he had zack right where he wanted him, a trembling, whimpering mess. Dolph loved dishing it out just as much as Zack loved taking it.

"Unbutton your shirt", he said softly

Zack reached for the buttons on his shirt and started popping off buttons, when he was stopped but Dolph tsk'ing him,

"Slower", he cooed,

Nodding, he slowly, seductively almost, undid each button, until he got to the last one where he looked up at Dolph who slowly nodded, Zack undid the last button and cut his eyes back to his boyfriend for further instructions,

"take your pants off" he nodded, "then lay on the bed", he stood up and looked Zack in the eyes.

Doing as he was told he fiddled with the button then zipper and dropped his jeans to the floor, revealing the bulge that was straining against the fabric of his briefs, gaining a small laugh from Dolph. Zack walked to the bed and laid in the middle of it, lifting his head to see Dolph staring at him, his eyes filled to the brim with hunger,

"Now take your dick out and play with yourself for me", he ordered.

Zack pulled his underwear down and his half hard dick came out of them, he wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking upward, twisting his wrist as he reached the head, not breaking eye contact with Dolph who was looking down at him, biting down on his lips, as he palmed at his clothed cock. Zack kept stroking himself, beads of sweat pooling at his forehead and a breathy moan coming out of his mouth,

"f-fuck", Zack whined, his hips bucking forward

"Slow down", Dolph husked out,

"s-sorry", the other man whispered and slowed his pace,

Dolph pulled down his shorts and his thick, red erection sprung free, the sight sending chills up and down Zack's spine, "I didn't say stop", Dolph shook his head and took a step towards Zack, "get up, hands and knees.. now", he snapped his fingers.

Zack sighed and lifted himself up, moving himself to his knees, then with one finger Dolph motioned for Zack to come closer. The younger man crawled forward until Dolph stopped him,

"Suck me", he smirked, placing a firm hand on his dick he led his dick to Zack's mouth and pushed it past his plump lips. Zack wrapped his lips around the tip then he felt his head being lowered by Dolph's hand, all the way down until he felt his nose at Dolph's crotch, a small gagging sound coming from his mouth, making Dolph snicker.

Dolph lifted Zack to the tip of his dick then let go of his head, "you do the rest", he sighed. Zack lowered his head back again, then upward, wet noises come from his mouth, and Dolph wrapped his fingers in the other man's short hair, pulling him back up then forcing him down on his cock, whining lightly, he began thrusting into Zack's mouth. Zack, however took it like a champ, only once in a while a small choking sound coming from his throat,

"fuck, love your mouth", Dolph sighed, he pulled Zack's head from his dick, who was panting loudly. Smiling he cradled Zack's chin in one hand, looking down at him,

"I want you to watch me fuck you", Dolph uttered before stepping away from Zack who looked upward and saw the mirror that hung on their wall. The thought of what was about to ensue made his dick twitch, they'd done it before and even went as far as filming it and watching it when they were bored. Zack felt the pressure of Dolph behind him and he pushed his ass in the air only to be greeted with a harsh slap, causing him to cry out. Another heavy hand came down on his ass, this time stinging more than previously, and other cry bursting from him. Dolph continued to lay waste to the tan flesh, red hand prints on both cheeks, and Zack's wails were anything but silent,

"stop screaming", Dolph demanded, laying another slap on Zack's ass, a small whine following,

"s-s-sorry", he managed trough gritted teeth.

Dolph gripped Zack's stinging cheeks and spread them apart, revealing the slightly loosened pucker, giving a small lick to it making Zack's body rise with goosebumps. He positioned himself with his this erection siting right at Zack's entrance, wasting no time he thrust inward, causing Zack to scream out. Dolph continued to pound Zack's ass, ignoring the loud cries each time he hit the other man's prostate, which was frequent. He reached towards and yanked Zack's head up,

"Look at yourself!", Dolph yelled.

Zack, now reduced to an incoherent mumbling mess forced his eyes opened an watched himself be filled with Dolph, how his heavy dick bounced up and down, leaking with cum, he whined and reached for his cock but was stopped by Dolph who held the other's arms back behind him.

"p-please Dolph", Zack managed, "let me come please", he choked,

"you wanna come?", Dolph smirked, not stopping his thrust this time hitting Zack's prostate dead on,

"Ah... y-yes.. please.. please", the other man cried,

"you're such a good boy..", Dolph smiled.

A few more thrusts and Zack thew his head back, panting loudly as his orgasm rippled through him, shot after shot of cum bursting from his dick. His eyes glazing over until he was pushed to his front, only behind held up by his hips, Dolph continued the assault, thrust after thrust he hit the other's prostate and the limp man beneath him wailed out. Finally the tightness of Zack's hole was too much and Dolph erupted in his own orgasm.

"Fuck.. shit", he moaned as he pulled his slowly softening dick out of his lover's red ass.

Pulling Zack's limp body to the head of the bed he laid down next to his boyfriend, both of them panting and smiling blissfully at the other.

* * *

"You okay?" Dolph asked, brushing Zack's hair from his face,

"I'm fantastic", Zack nodded lazily, Dolph leaned in and lightly kissed his boyfriend on the lips,

"I needed this, thank you so much", he smiled and pulled Zack close to him, nuzzling his head in the crook of Zack's neck. No long after he heard the sound of Zack's faint snores, the sound making his heart beat a little faster, he wouldn't have this any other way.


End file.
